They Won't Hurt You, George
by kablobish555
Summary: George stood in front of his brother's grave. just a single headstone to represent his brother who gave his life for the cause. How can he go on? How can he live again? George/Luna


A piece of slate. That was all to remember him by. Just a small, gray piece of cement that said "Here Lies Fred Weasley~ A loved Son and Brother" and nothing more. George stood staring at the damp ground, the grass swaying in the harsh breeze that cut George to the bone. The sky was a grotesque gray that perfectly matched his heart. Was that all Fred was? A loved son and brother? No, of course not. Fred was gone because he gave his life for the cause. Because he was brave enough to die for other people. George took his hands out of his dark plum colored pea coat and ran his fingers through his ginger hair. His hand pressed to his deformed ear on the left side of his head. He felt that it was appropriate. Half of him being gone. He then let his fingers touch every plane of his face. He closed his eyes tightly and could picture his brother there, next to him looking just as he always did, with a smile plastered on his face. As George passed his nose and moved his hand to his eyes he could feel the moisture gathering in the corners. He could see Fred, feel Fred there with him. He opened his eyes and once again saw the stone and the dirt that stood between him and his twin.

He let out a ragged sigh. 'Well, Fred look what you went and did now. You left me. Alone. I asked you if you were alright, Freddie, and you said you were" his breathes became shorter and he could feel his throat clamming up as tears escaped his eyes, "But you lied! Fred you lied! We promised to do everything together! Everything! And you went and did the most important thing without me! How am I supposed to live Fred? Huh?" George screamed. He stood there for a moment, waiting for an answer. The wind whistled passed his ear. He feel to his knees and sobbed for his brother and sobbed for himself. His hands covered his eyes as tears poured out and fell onto the soil of the grave. He heard grass being crushed and looked up to see a long, bony face of a creature staring at him.

He screamed and scrambled backward. He looked around him to see that these creatures were everywhere! They were all walking towards Fred. "Get away! Get away from my brother!" George ran at the one already standing atop his brother swinging his arms.

"They won't hurt you or your brother you know. They really are kind." A small, sweet voice came from behind. George turned. He saw a small, porcelain face with big round eyes looking at him. The wind that had showed George such harshness seemed to caress her as it swept her long flowing blonde hair in all directions.

"What? What are they Luna?" He said, tears still staining his face.

"They are Thestrals George. They can only be seen by those who have experienced a great loss. That's why they migrated here. They felt your pain for your brother."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came over for dinner, Ginny invited me you know, when she said that you hadn't been home for a while. So I figured that I would take a walk and see where it took me. First I saw some bouncing bulbs and I followed them for a while until I came across a small group if leaping toadstools. They lead me to a puffapod plant. It was really beautiful you see. So I grabbed it and put it in my bag. After that I saw the Thestrals and here I am. With you George."

George let out a shaky laugh. How wonderfully barking could she be? "Luna, I really just want to be alone right now. I'm….I'm saying goodbye to my brother." the words hardly left his lips and tears streamed down his cheeks. Luna walked to him and wiped the tears away slowly. "My mum died you know. When I was a kid. She was doing an experiment when it went terribly wrong. After she died I didn't feel like believing in magical creatures anymore."

That thought really touched George deep inside his chest. Even thinking of a Luna that didn't believe in magical creatures was like thinking of a Fred that didn't tell jokes. The idea was terrible and depressing.

"Luna, we are always Fred and George. Never Geoge and Fred, ever wonder why? He is everything! I am not anything without him! He is my other half, he knows me better than anyone! And now he's gone!" George shouted.

Luna turned and looked at him. "George, you aren't nothing. Nothing is nothing because everything is something. You are brilliant and kind and funny and you have a place here just like all the creatures on the planet. I have always thought so. And you don't have to say goodbye to Fred because he will never really leave you. My mom has been with me my whole life you know, even though she died when I was very young. And even though your brother knows you best , I would still like to try and be that person. I would like to learn everything about you. I can make that promise to do everything with you." Her eyes shone with innocence and truth and love. George had always loved her nonsense. She had lost her mother, and still went on and lived not without her, but with her inside her heart. Fred would never truly be gone because George would never let him die. Fred would live on in George and with George, and it was all because of Luna.

George wiped away the tears from his face. "Alright Luna. If you promise to stay with me always and do everything with me, I will let you be my everything. Luna I have always watched you. I love your carefree attitude, I love your quirkiness, and I love….well I love you." George clearly stated putting his hand out for her.

She reached and slipped her small white hand into his large one. 'Well, George you have a quirkiness that is all your own and I love it. I love you, and you and I can live on together." He pulled her into an embrace. His large arms wrapped around her slight body.

"Well, Fred, how do you like that? I just got myself a woman. I think I'm going to go back to the house and introduce her to mum as such. What do you think?" But he didn't wait for an answer this time. He knew Fred would approve of him and Luna being together. George started to walk away when Luna let go of him.

He turned to her "Luna, come on let's go back to the burrow." She began rummaging through her bag.

"One second, George. Ah, here we go." She pulled out a large pink, fluffy pod from her bag and peeled back the exterior to reveal seven seeds. She extracted each one and held them tightly in her hands.

She then walked to George and pulled his hand open flat and placed six of the seeds in his hand and kept on for herself. Both of his eyebrows went up in confusion.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" he said looking at the tiny seeds.

"Throw them on the grave silly and watch." He did as she said. Where each seed landed bloomed a beautiful pink and white flower. The once gloomy and gray grave was now singing with life as each flower opened itself up.

"Merlin's Beard Luna! It's beautiful!" He said putting his arm around her waist. She walked forward and knelt down to the grave. She lifted the seed up in the air and said "Thank you Fred for leaving your brother in my care. I love him, and will do my best to keep him happy and take care of him like you would have. Say hi to mom if you see her." And she released the seed.

She walked back to George, his eyes now glazed with tears of happiness and love. He pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't long, but it was full of love and appreciation.

"Look George! Dirigible Plums flying!" Luna shouted as she pulled him to chase after the little twirling plants in the air. They ran, hands interlocked, into their new life together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred and Luna had a son. Fred knew what he wanted to name him, but before he could say, Luna said ' We will name him Fred. Fred Weasley II. After his wonderful, funny, and brave uncle." George cried for the first time in eight years. He kissed his wife, then his son, who had bright ginger hair and the glimmer of mischief in his eye, just like his uncle had. George had never been happier. He truly believed that his brother had been reborn then, and he was so elated that He could raise him with his one true love, Luna Weasley.


End file.
